Réinsertion
by Ashanka
Summary: Tom Jedusor est en vie. Une occasion pour tenter l'impossible : le ramener à la raison.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter regardait paresseusement l'affiche devant lui. Une sorcière, beaucoup plus maquillée et courtement habillée que n'importe quelle guérisseuse ne l'aurait accepté, y souriait d'un air enjôleur en tentant de lui démontrer les bienfaits d'un cataplasme quelconque. A côté d'elle, appuyé au mur, Arbercrombie tapait nerveusement du pied, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui lui faisait face, et semblait au paroxysme de l'appréhension. Il n'avait cessé de grincer des dents depuis qu'ils avaient franchi les portes de Sainte Mangouste et Harry se demandait s'il réussirait à les user assez pour attaquer les gencives avant la fin de la semaine. A chaque bruissement de robe qui passait à proximité d'eux, son adjoint semblait sur le point de sortir sa baguette magique et de bombarder le couloir de maléfices.

« - Euan… »

Il avait pris la voix grave, rassurante, qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il parlait aux gens qui défilaient dans son bureau pour tenter d'obtenir des nouvelles de leur famille disparue ou des enquêtes qu'il menait. L'homme sursauta et se retourna vers lui, s'immobilisant brusquement.

« - Euan, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais calme toi. Nous avons pris toutes les précautions possibles. Tout le bureau est là, les guérisseurs ont fait de leur mieux, et on n'a jamais de mémoire d'homme connu plus de sécurité magique que ce qui a été posé ici.

- Mais… Enfin… C'est pas n'importe qui, chef. On parle pas d'un quelconque malade qu'on va tenter de réhabiliter ! C'est… Lui. »

L'auror avait frissonné en renonçant à dire son nom. Harry se rassit confortablement, calant son dos sur la chaise, les jambes croisées, un Sorcière Magazine qui devait dater de l'année dernière ouvert sur ses genoux. Il avait parfois encore du mal à croire qu'un nom puisse générer autant de terreurs, même aujourd'hui.

L'affaire datait de quelques mois déjà. Au début, il avait pensé à une mauvaise plaisanterie. On lui avait dit que la tombe avait été profanée. Que le corps avait été déplacé. Il avait simplement pensé à l'époque qu'un petit malin avait trouvé l'emplacement du cercueil, pourtant simple et sans fioriture, et l'avait emmené pour se venger de tous les méfaits qu'il avait accompli.

Mais l'enquête avançant, ce qui s'était passé était devenu pour le moins flou. Le bureau avait commencé à bruire de rumeurs sur Son retour, aidé par ses anciens fidèles, ou leurs enfants. Il était allé rencontrer Drago, pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus, mais il ne savait rien. Il avait retourné toute la région, questionnant les différents témoins, jusqu'à ce que, bêtement, Hermione, paniquée, ne lui mette un jour sous le nez un encart du _Bristol Evening Post. _La photo d'un homme aux cheveux sales et abîmés lui avait alors fait face, le regard vide. Mais Harry Potter avait vécu suffisamment les souvenirs des gens qui l'avaient connu alors qu'il était encore humain pour reconnaître les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

Il s'était jeté sur le journal, les viscères tordues par l'angoisse. Il l'avait tué. _Il l'avait tué._ Il se le répétait encore et encore : il en était certain, il l'avait vu tomber, il l'avait enterré, il s'était même arrangé pour qu'il ait le droit à une tombe décente. Selon l'encart, l'homme était dans un état catatonique, refusant de se nourrir ou d'être approché. Il avait été retrouvé errant sur le bord d'une route du Somerset par des automobilistes qui l'avaient récupéré en voyant qu'il était manifestement incapable de dire qui il était ou où il se trouvait.

Les psychiatres moldus parlaient d'état de choc suite à un traumatisme particulièrement violent. Leur inconnu était pris d'accès de violence à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de l'approcher, et ce délire paranoïaque rendait les soins difficiles. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient usé de médications particulièrement lourdes pour au minimum le transfuser, mais ils recherchaient quelqu'un qui puisse savoir de qui il s'agissait et venir le récupérer.

Harry avait quitté la pièce, le journal en main, était monté sur sa moto et avait décollé pour Poudlard.

Quand il était arrivé, le portrait de Dumbledore semblait l'attendre, les doigts entrecroisés sur son ventre, le regardant paisiblement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« - Eh bien, Harry. Tu voulais me poser une question ?

- Professeur... Tom Jedusor est réapparu.

-Je sais. »

Il avait quelque chose de léger dans la voix, qui avait fait brûler de colère les entrailles du chef des Aurors. Comment pouvait-il prendre ça à la légère ?

« -Il était mort.

-C'est plutôt une habitude, chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai passé l'âge des devinettes, des mensonges et des manipulations. Pourquoi est-il en vie ? J'ai détruit tous ses horcruxes. »

Le portrait avait soupiré, puis regardé plus sérieusement, caressant d'une main distraite le phénix qui roucoulait avec douceur à ses côtés.

« -Tom avait une telle peur de la mort... Il ne l'a jamais acceptée. La plupart des gens qui sont dans ce cas là deviennent des fantômes, mais lui... Lui était trop intelligent pour ne pas voir dans cet état la mort réelle et définitive qui le frapperait. Les arcanes les plus délicates de cette affaire me sont malheureusement hors de compréhension, mais il semblerait que d'une manière où d'une autre, il n'est pas plus improbable que lui soit revenu que toi tu n'y sois arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va entraîner comme conséquences ?

-Harry, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'énigmes ? Je suis un peu en difficulté pour te répondre, tu ne penses pas ? »

L'ancien directeur l'avait regardé en souriant, désignant d'un air distrait le cadre de son tableau. L'auror n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourir à son tour : quasiment 30 ans dans la communauté des sorciers ne l'avait pas décrassé de certains réflexes, comme celui d'oublier qu'il parlait à un artefact, et pas au modèle.

« -En revanche, je peux émettre des suppositions, qui dépendront pour beaucoup de ce qu'est à l'heure actuelle ce très cher Mr. Jedusor. »

Harry avait fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette un fauteuil en cuir noir et s'était laissé tomber dedans, attentif.

« -Il est catatonique, violent et paranoiaque.

-Eh bien, alors... Je suppose qu'il y a une chance qu'il redevienne comme avant.

-Très bien. J'ordonne son élimination. »

Harry s'était redressé, mais la voix de Dumbledore l'avait figé sur place et il s'était réinstallé.

« -Cependant, il y a une chance, infime mais existante, qu'il change. Il a connu ce qu'il craignait le plus, plus fortement qu'il n'a pu le faire quand le sort qu'il t'a lancé s'est retourné contre lui. Il est _mort_, Harry. Et de ce que tu m'en dis, il ne l'a pas très bien vécu.

-C'est censé me faire le prendre en pitié de quelque manière que ce soit ?

-Harry, nous savons très bien tous les deux que la pitié est ta plus grande qualité, et que tu l'accordes volontiers. Sinon, le corps de Tom aurait été dispersé par la foule en colère, et pas enterré dans le plus grand secret. »

Le Survivant s'était senti furieux. A l'époque, il avait 17 ans, il était mal, et il n'avait plus envie de voir d'atrocités. Et voir le corps de celui qui avait partagé ses pensées depuis sa première année en proie à la colère de ses victimes était un peu trop pour lui.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le portrait avait repris :

« -Et tu aurais tout aussi bien pu détruire le corps, histoire de ne pas avoir à aller chaque année à la date de sa naissance le voir pour lui parler et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été profané.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Eh bien, tu as raison, tu as passé l'âge des mensonges. Regarde toi : tu n'as jamais voulu sa mort. Jamais. Et jusqu'au bout, tu as essayé de le ramener. De l'appeler par son nom.

-Pour un portrait, je vous trouve vraiment au fait de tout ce que j'ai pu faire après votre mort. »

Il bougonnait comme un adolescent. Mais il était bien forcé d'admettre que Dumbledore avait raison. Voldemort avait toujours exercé sur lui une fascination qui ne tenait pas que de la puissance qu'il était capable de déployer. Ils étaient tous les deux des enfants perdus, paumés et avides de savoir. Vivants dans un endroit dont ils rêvaient de s'échapper. Mais Harry, au moins, avait eu le souvenirs de parents aimants et héroïques à vénérer, pour tenir le coup. Tom Jedusor n'avait eu que Salazar Serpentard.

« -Tu n'es sans doute plus un Horcruxe, Harry, mais vous êtes toujours liés. Par ton sang, et la magie de ta mère.

-Ca va, stop. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et comment garder ça le plus secret possible. Pas envie d'avoir la communauté des sorciers sur le dos. »

L'auror s'était, ébouriffant d'un geste morne ses cheveux, et était sorti en marmonnant un vague « au revoir » au portrait derrière lui.

Un coup de fil à l'hôpital qui gardait Jedusor et un coup de baguette magique pour créer les papiers d'identité de l'homme lui avaient permis de le récupérer. Il avait fait envoyer dans le plus grand secret plusieurs guérisseurs après avoir arrangé le transfert avec Hermione (qui n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer qu'elle trouvait ce plan plus que mauvais).

Jedusor était arrivé il y a plusieurs semaines, mais son état s'était considérablement dégradé. Sans les moyens de transfusion moldus, il avait fallu un certain temps pour trouver un moyen de le nourrir par magie. Il avait considérablement maigri, et terrifiait tellement les guérisseurs que même eux hésitaient à s'approcher. Finalement, c'était Luna Lovegood qui avait pris des mains la soupe nutritive des mains de la guérisseuse qui tremblait et avait nourri, cuillerée après cuillerée, l'homme qui l'avait torturée.

En voyant ça, Harry s'était mis à penser qu'il était possible de changer les choses. Luna était peut être étrange, mais sa bonté et sa profondeur avaient été depuis leurs 16 ans une source de conseils et d'exemples. Jedusor ne disait rien, et il fallait utiliser la magie pour le faire manger sans s'étouffer, mais il avait accepté la présence de Luna sans réaction de violence particulière. En revanche, les soigneurs avaient interdit à Harry de rentrer, craignant de voir leur patient devenir dangereux en sa présence.

Petit à petit, il avait semblé reprendre des forces. Il se montrait capable d'attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ne serait-ce que pour regarder méchamment les guérisseurs qui tentaient de savoir si son cerveau avait été atteint, comme si, pire encore que d'être alité et dépendant, il aurait pu perdre l'esprit brillant qui l'avait mené aussi loin.

Quand il dormait, il parlait. Fourchelang, mais il parlait. C'était un babillage sans beaucoup de sens, mais Harry l'écoutait pendant ses heures de repos, espérant trouver un sens à ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour beaucoup, c'était des cauchemars, et il s'agitait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse sortir l'auror de la chambre pour attacher l'ancien mage noir et l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Et aujourd'hui, on l'avait convoqué, en pleine journée, pour dire qu'il avait recommencé à parler anglais, et qu'il avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour tenter un dialogue avec Harry Potter. Luna était venue, aussi, accueillant Harry avec ses yeux perpétuellement étonnés et sa robe brodée de papier d'aluminium. De ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ainsi qu'à son adjoint, il l'avait repoussée et pris des mains la nourriture qu'elle lui donnait et il avait mangé seul, demandant à tout le monde de disparaître de sa vue. Harry avait senti monter la colère en lui, mais Luna l'avait désamorcée en le regardant avec un grand sourire, comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle du monde.

Abercrombie continuait de taper du pied, jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette, fixant la porte comme si elle allait se transformer en un gros monstre baveux et gluant. Harry jeta un dernier œil à l'article qui parlait de la cérémonie d'adieu des Bizzar'Sisters d'un air vaguement intéressé, puis ferma le magazine d'un coup sec, se levant pour aller voir s'il pouvait avoir des nouvelles. Il était en train de tourner vers un autre couloir quand la porte s'ouvrit, lestant de plomb ses entrailles.

« -Harry ? »

Il se figea, rajustant son uniforme d'auror pour se redonner bonne constance, et se retourna. Luna se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Harry, tu peux venir. Je dois y aller moi, Newt m'attend pour aller chasser des vrombeuses sarcastiques. Il paraît que c'est le seul nid de toute l'Angleterre ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en sautillant sur place, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui demander ce que diable pouvaient bien être des Vrombeuses, et partit d'un pas aérien.

Il inspira profondément, croisant le regard angoissé de son subalterne qu'il gratifia d'un large sourire confiant, et passa la porte battante.

A l'intérieur, la lumière grise de l'hiver perçait avec peine les rideaux blancs, et on entendait la pluie battre à pleine force les vitres de la chambre. Le chandelier baignait l'ensemble d'une lueur douce et chaleureuse, et pendant un moment, Harry eut l'impression d'être seul dans la pièce.

Puis il entendit un bruit de draps froissés.

Son regard glissa vers le lit sans même qu'il l'eut voulu, plus comme un réflexe. Et il rencontra le regard de Jedusor.

Il avait craint croiser les yeux rougis par la magie noire que Voldemort arborait, ou son visage mutilé. Au lieu de ça, débarassé de la nécrose des Horcruxes, l'homme paraissait désespérément humain. Malgré la quarantaine d'années qu'il semblait afficher, il gardait le charme que Harry lui avait vu dans le passé. Son visage était plus fatigué, son front barré d'une ride sévère, et ses cheveux noirs étaient striés de blanc par endroit, mais ses yeux semblaient aussi vifs qu'avant, et ils lui lançaient un regard de haine pure.

« -Salut, Tom. Tu te souviens de moi ? »


	2. Chapter 2 : Négociations

– Comment oublier ?

Sa voix était rauque de n'avoir pas servi, cassante. Harry ne pensait plus être confronté un jour à pareille colère.

– Tommy, Tommy. Tu m'as causé beaucoup de souci, tu le sais ? Ces derniers mois ont été ardus pour te maintenir en vie.

Il franchissait une limite, mais il avait besoin de ça. Besoin de rappeler que Jedusor n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère parce qu'il avait provoqué sa propre perte. Il vit l'homme se crisper, les poings saisis d'un soubresaut, comme s'ils souhaitaient l'étrangler. L'auror prit une chaise et la traîna nonchalamment devant le lit, dossier devant, avant de s'y asseoir.

– Vois-tu, je suis dans une position délicate. Je n'ai pas envie de te re-tuer. Ce fut suffisamment traumatisant la première fois, merci bien. Le tout petit problème avec ça... C'est que je suis le seul à voir dans ta résurrection une potentialité pour notre petite communauté.

Il parlait d'une voix traînante, un brin narquoise. Celle qu'il utilisait dans ses interrogatoires pour placer son adversaire en position de soumission. Tout était affaire de rythmes, de silences. Il gratta sa joue mal rasée, l'air de réfléchir à un dilemme particulièrement compliqué à résoudre. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas rentré dormir correctement à la maison ? Il sentit Jedusor se tendre imperceptiblement de haine. Harry soupira, puis regarda de nouveau l'homme en face de lui, l'air affecté.

– Si seulement ils te pensaient capable d'être autre chose qu'une ordure raciste et totalement cinglé... Tu savais que les moldus donnent un nom à ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? Non, bien sûr. Ce qui te terrifie depuis toujours... Tu es malade, Tom. Tu penses de travers. Les psychiatres appellent ça la Psychopathie.

Il jouait avec le feu. Techniquement, il n'avait vu aucun expert moldu pour confirmer un diagnostic aussi grave, mais Jedusor avait suffisamment vécu uniquement comme sorcier pour ne plus être en phase avec la psychiatrie qui l'avait terrifié depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et qui le terrifiait toujours, manifestement. Ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles en étaient devenues blanches, et il avait blêmi. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, dominant Jedusor alité de toute sa hauteur, et reprit :

– Alors, on va faire simple, Tom. Tu peux coopérer. Tu verras, ça sera pas si mal. Tu auras une chambre à toi dans une maison sympa, avec comme obligation de renoncer à la pratique de la magie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu devras être gentil avec les gens, tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis, et tu pourras profiter de l'air et du ciel. Ou tu peux refuser. Là, ça sera sûrement moins génial. Tu auras toujours ta chambre à toi, mais elle sera du genre blanche et capitonnée. Et tu seras forcé d'être gentil avec les gens, même si pour ça ils doivent te transformer en légume à coups de médicaments.

Il crut l'espace d'un instant que l'ancien mage noir allait craquer : il avait eu un spasme nerveux, et son regard avait fui celui de Harry, pour fixer intensément les rideaux blancs de la fenêtre. Ses poings serraient à lui faire mal les draps du lit, et il était livide. Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre : le pousser trop loin ne servirait pas ses intérêts. Finalement, Jedusor commença à se détendre, relâchant son étreinte petit à petit. Il retourna son visage, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, et lissa avec un calme parfait les draps du lit.

– Toujours aussi arrogant, Harry Potter. Je trouve intéressant que tu aies le culot de venir me menacer, même affaibli. J'ai déjà prouvé de quoi j'étais capable, sans même avoir une enveloppe corporelle.

Harry leva un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

– D'après mes souvenirs, vous vous étiez heurté à 3 enfants de 11 ans, cette fois là. Puis à un de 12. Ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'aurais donné comme exemple.

Il se gratta le menton en faisant la moue. Devant lui, Jedusor le jaugeait, il le savait. Il n'était plus le gamin qui tentait de survivre par tous les moyens. Il avait acquis de la bouteille, de la jugeote, et une panoplie de talents qui l'avaient propulsé avec aisance au titre de plus jeune Directeur du Bureau des Aurors de l'Histoire. Le sorcier déchu sembla réfléchir une fraction de seconde, puis souleva les commissures de ses lèvres en un sourire en coin.

– Bien. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Quel est le programme ?

– D'abord, Jedusor, tu vas te retaper. Je n'aurais pas vraiment d'intérêt à te sortir d'ici si c'est pour que tu me claques entre les pattes dès le portail franchi. Ensuite, je vais te récupérer quelques tenues, parce que, excuse moi du peu, mais ton ancienne tenue de Seigneur des Ténèbres mangée par les vers, c'est tout sauf sexy.

– Tout sauf... Quoi ?

L'homme avait lancé la question d'un air à la fois scandalisé et méprisant. Harry sentit le fou rire monter devant le visage de Jedusor qui n'avait sûrement jamais été soumis à ce genre de commentaire.

– Sexy, Jedusor, Sexy. Attirant, intrigant. Qui plaît aux femmes. Ou aux hommes, je ne sais pas trop ce qui pourrait être ton truc.

– Et pourquoi diable, Potter, devrais-je être intéressé par ces balivernes ?

Les joues pâles du sorcier étaient maintenant marbrées de rouge de colère contenue, et ses yeux plissés à être réduits à l'état de deux fentes lançaient des éclairs.

– Toi qui vois. Mais je t'assure que quand tu verras ce que tu devras porter en sortant de cet hôpital, tu viendras me _supplier_ de te payer de nouvelles robes.

– Voldemort ne supplie PERSONNE !

Il avait explosé, se redressant sur le lit, les yeux rouge flamboyant, et s'était jeté en avant comme pour attraper Harry à la gorge. Celui-ci, rompu au combat, sortit en un éclair sa baguette magique, et la cala sous la mâchoire de Jedusor. L'auror se pencha avec la souplesse d'un félin prêt à tuer, et se mit au niveau du regard de l'ancien mage noir, le fixant intensément.

– Je pourrais te tuer sans aucun souci, là, maintenant. Comprends bien ça, Jedusor. Tu es à ma merci. Tu souffles un peu trop fort, tu grinces un peu trop des dents pour moi, tu fais ne serait-ce que penser à reproduire ce geste, et je t'envoie au fond d'un trou où seuls les rats se rappelleront de toi. Je t'offre l'opportunité de rentrer dans l'histoire pour autre chose que des meurtres sordides. Ne me déçois pas.

L'instant parut durer une éternité : les deux hommes se regardaient sans ciller, des ondes de pure haine passant de l'un à l'autre, presque grésillantes d'électricité. Puis, muscle par muscle, Jedusor abandonna la lutte à mort qui s'opérait entre les deux esprits et se rassit dans son lit. Harry se redressa sans lâcher l'homme des yeux : il avait gagné. Pour l'instant.

– Je viens te chercher dans trois jours. Tu ferais bien de me prouver que tu es capable de self-control d'ici là.

L'auror tourna des talons et sortit sans se retourner. Ce plan commençait mal : Jedusor était toujours aussi dingue, et si pour l'instant Harry était capable de le surclasser autant physiquement que magiquement, ça ne durerait pas.


	3. Chapter 3 : Liberté (ou presque)

**Merci beaucoup de votre soutien. Ce texte est une manière pour moi de m'en sortir, et votre gentillesse m'y aide encore plus. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier ces quelques mots.**

* * *

Harry Potter avait toujours été le genre nerveux.

L'échec l'obsédait. Le mensonge le rendait fou de rage. L'imbécillité le mettait sur les dents. Et, au delà de tout, tout ce qui concernait Voldemort lui courait sur les nerfs.

Le Survivant par ci (au moins, il avait fini par être pour quelque chose dans l'appellation qu'on lui avait donné), l'Elu par là (quelle bêtise)... Sans compter les innombrables interventions en milieu scolaire qu'il devait faire pour expliquer ce qu'était l'époque de la guerre, et l'Ordre du Phénix. Et quand ce n'était pas pour expliquer à des mômes désireux de devenir des super-héros tueurs de mages noirs que non, ce n'était ni cool, ni facile comme vie, c'était pour répondre à Rita Skeeter qui trouvait à chaque anniversaire de la mort de son ennemi le moyen de monter de toute pièce des articles tous plus scandaleux et aguicheurs les uns que les autres.

Oui, les trois jours qui avaient suivi avaient mis le calme de Harry Potter à rude épreuve.

Il avait dû gérer la sécurisation de la baguette magique de Jedusor en insistant encore et toujours pour le renforcement des sécurités au département des mystères (heureusement, Kingsley Shacklebolt était dans la confidence et avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour justifier toutes les mesures prises auprès du reste du ministère.), s'assurer que la maison qui allait accueillir le mage noir serait entièrement protégée contre transplanages, sortilèges de localisation et éventuels mangemorts avides de revanche (sérieusement, s'ils avaient su revenir 18 ans plutôt après 14 ans de disparition, qui sait s'ils n'avaient pas retenu la leçon sur les périodes d'absence de leur patron.), et vérifier ainsi que former les patrouilles des aurors chargés de sa protection.

Quand il rentrait, Harry s'écrasait littéralement sur le canapé, rompu par la fatigue, remarquant à chaque fois avec amertume l'absence de sa femme ou son silence obstiné. Et il retournait le plus vite possible travailler.

Quand la fin du délai qu'il s'était donné arriva, il retourna à l'hôpital, plus qu'équipé au cas où ça tournerait mal. Abercrombie avait cédé sa place à Ron pour l'occasion, qui avait repris l'uniforme d'auror pour le temps de cette affaire, et Hermione qui se rongeait les ongles et n'avait manifestement pas beaucoup dormi. Elle avait obtenu de quelques elfes de maison de surveiller Jedusor le temps de sa « période d'essai », comme elle aimait à la nommer, mais les grandes occasions (bonnes ou mauvaises) la plongeaient dans un état de stress sans pareil tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le contrôle de la situation.

– Hermignonne, arrête de t'inquiéter... On lui a botté le train une fois, on le fera une deuxième sans problème s'il le faut !

Ron avait pris sa femme dans ses bras l'espace d'un instant, lui pinçant le nez en grimaçant pour la faire rire. Elle sourit faiblement, et se retourna vers Harry qui se retenait de grincer des dents en voyant le couple complice qu'ils formaient.

– Harry, on y va ? Plus on attend, plus ça sera difficile, tu le sais, non ?

Harry acquiesça, la bouche sèche, et se positionna devant la porte. La main sur la poignée, il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa nervosité, et entra d'un pas chaloupé dans la pièce, un sourire goguenard affiché sur son visage.

– Salut, Tom. Alors, les bagages ? Pas trop difficile à porter ?

Tom Jedusor fixait le reflet du trio d'un regard faussement désintéressé dans le miroir de la pièce, en ajustant sous les conseils qui en provenaient d'une voix chantante (« La broche bleue, pas la grise ! ») sa cape de voyage.

– Tiens tiens tiens. La bande au complet. Comment ils vous appellent, déjà ? Ah, oui. Le triangle d'or.

Il ajusta une mèche noire pour qu'elle tombe avec négligence sur son front, et sourit en coin, ses yeux sombres fixés sur ses anciens ennemis grandis, s'attardant avec un regard moqueur sur le front dégarni de Ron et les cheveux indomptables de Hermione.

Harry sentit Hermione se raidir. Il pouvait suivre son chemin de pensée sans la regarder : elle n'avait jamais été face au charme fascinant de Jedusor. Il avait beau avoir vieilli, il était grand, mince, élégant. Rien chez lui ne faisait bellâtre ou faux. Alors même que tous ses gestes étaient calculés, Tom Jedusor n'irradiait rien d'autre qu'une innocence nonchalante et une confiance en soi indestructible.

Ron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, et récupéra l'unique sac de Jedusor avant de le fouiller une dernière fois avant transfert.

– Mr. Weasley, je doute que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit de répréhensible dans ce sac. Comme l'a si spirituellement fait remarquer votre petit chef de bande, j'ai trop peu d'objets à emporter pour que l'un d'entre eux vous saute à la gorge et vous dévore tous les trois.

Il ajustait des gants noirs à présent, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ron rangea un peu trop vite pour être honnête les robes bon marché que Harry avait fait envoyer à Sainte Mangouste en les froissant copieusement, et oublia de reboucher correctement un des flacons de médicament qui se déversa en partie dans le sac, poissant ce qui s'y trouvait. Puis il se releva et entreprit de fouiller avec attention le sorcier déchu, qui se laissa faire avec un soupir de lassitude.

L'attitude de Ron avait beau être puérile, elle rasséréna Harry, qui riait sous cape, et même Hermione qui parvint enfin à détacher les yeux du ballet des mains de leur prisonnier pour sourire en coin. Quand il eut fini, Jedusor récupéra son sac sans même donner l'impression d'être gêné par la forte odeur de poisson qui en sortait, et regarda les trois amis d'un air amusé.

– Eh bien, il semble que je suis prêt. Je vois bien que vous avez tous pris de l'âge (son regard s'attarda de nouveau sur le crâne dégarni de Ron, dont les oreilles virèrent instantanément au rouge), mais il ne faudrait pas trop traîner, l'affaire est top secrète si je ne m'abuse.

– Tommy, Tommy. Tu dépasses les 100 ans, très cher : même si tu partais avec une heure d'avance, on te rattraperait en suivant les traces de ton déambulateur.

C'était une mécanique rassurante que de s'échanger des sarcasmes. Harry avait joué à ça dès ses 11 ans, et il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé depuis. L'attitude de l'homme en face de lui n'était rien de plus que celle d'un énième gros malin persuadé que ses piques le plaçaient au dessus de la plèbe. Rien de très difficile à gérer : ce que les autres disaient ne le touchaient même plus, de toute façon.

Quand le petit groupe franchit les portes de Sainte Mangouste côté sorcier, la bise les frappa avec violence, fouettant leur visage et les obligeant à fermer les yeux un instant pour ne pas être aveuglés par la neige. Décembre s'étalait en blanc flou et en tourbillons dans toute la rue, et les rares sorciers qui avaient trouvé le courage de sortir par ce temps couraient d'un magasin à l'autre en serrant contre eux leurs emplettes, tête nue d'avoir laissé tomber depuis longtemps l'idée de maintenir leurs capuches en place. Jedusor s'était arrêté, rêveur, pris par la contemplation de la neige, comme surpris qu'elle existât encore. Harry haussa la voix pour se faire entendre :

– On doit aller à la station de Cheminette la plus proche !

Hermione répondit, mais sa voix se perdit dans la tempête. En désespoir de cause, elle attrapa Harry et Jedusor par les poignets et les tira en avant, vers une maison biscornue coincée entre deux boutiques clinquantes. Une cheminée affublée d'un sourire radieux brûlant d'un feu vert généreux au dessus du nom _Poudchem_ les regardait depuis son enseigne. Elle poussa la porte après avoir dégagé d'un coup de baguette magique l'entrée encombrée par la neige et les charnières gelées, et entra.

A l'intérieur, la fournaise fit tourner la tête du Survivant. Tous les murs étaient couverts de rangées de cheminées dont le feu ronflait admirablement, alimentés régulièrement par des bûches qui venaient s'y loger seules. De temps en temps – rarement malgré tout – le feu devenait vert et un sorcier y entrait pour disparaître ou en sortait. Un petit sorcier replet, assis à un bureau placé le plus loin possible de la chaleur, inscrivait avec soin des chiffres en rang serrés dans un lourd grimoire. A ses côtés, les stocks de poudre étincelante luisaient faiblement dans l'ombre projetée par les feux de la pièce. Il leva la tête avec réticence vers le quatuor, comme agacé d'abandonner ses comptes, mais en voyant les visages de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il se redressa bien vite, un sourire mielleux sur son visage.

– Azemar Poudchem pour vous servir, m'ssieurs dames. Qu'est-ce que ma petite personne peut faire pour vous ?

– On doit utiliser votre station seuls l'espace d'une minute.

– Seuls ?

Les petits yeux du sorcier glissèrent lentement vers le seul inconnu de la pièce et il le dévisagea, comme cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui aurait pu nécessiter une escorte de trois des meilleurs sorciers de l'époque. Hermione prit la parole d'un ton sec.

– Oui, Azemar. Seuls. Réquisition du ministère. Veuillez fermer boutique de...

Elle sortit d'un air désintéressé sa montre à gousset en argent et y jeta un œil

– De 10H11 à 10H13. Trouvez un _prétexte_. Un réglage vite fait, une course à faire, une réunion avec vos si nombreuses filliales. Je suis sure que vous trouverez facilement. Tout le monde au ministère de la justice magique _sait _à quel point vous êtes doué pour trouver des _excuses_.

L'homme blanchit légèrement. La poudre de Cheminette n'avait jamais augmenté de prix avec le temps, alors il avait fini par accepter des bonus de gens peu recommandables. Juste un petit passage de marchandise ça et là, qu'il ne regardait pas. Rien de méchant. Non ?

Il se leva en tremblant et alla fermer la porte de sa boutique en y accrochant un panneau « de retour dans une minute », et revint se placer devant la petite troupe.

– Bien. J'apprécie votre coopération. C'est toujours agréable de faire affaire avec des gens _aimables_ et _honnêtes_.

Elle déposa quelques mornilles sur le comptoir et prit suffisamment de mesures de poudre pour eux tous.

– Harry, Ron, veuillez escorter notre invité, je reste ici pour m'assurer que personne n'entre.

Harry s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'une des cheminées, et énonça d'une voix claire :

– _Chaumière aux coquillages_ !

Le feu l'enveloppa, et il disparut. Ron attrapa Jedusor par l'épaule, un peu brusquement peut être en voyant qu'il regardait Hermione et la terreur qu'elle inspirait au petit homme avec un sourire narquois, et le plaça dans le feu après l'avoir copieusement arrosé de poudre.

– Jedusor, je t'assure, tu n'as pas intérêt à...

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, et coupa Ron en clamant d'une voix amusée le nom de sa destination. Ron rougit de colère, mais se contrôla pour rentrer dans la cheminée et déclamer à son tour le nom de la Chaumière de son frère.

Quand les bruits de flamboiement se calmèrent, Hermione regarda l'homme devant elle d'un air méprisant, et sortit sa baguette.

– A très bientôt je suppose, Mr. Poudchem. _Oblivio_.

Une raie de lumière bleue frappa le visage du commerçant, et son regard se fit vague.

– A bientôt Miss Smith ! Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois fermer la boutique quelques minutes, j'ai l'impression qu'un petit crétin a utilisé de la poudre de cheminette faite maison, ce feu brûle d'une couleur pas naturelle.

Hermione tourna les talons et franchit à son tour le seuil de la cheminée, jetant un dernier regard à l'homme en train de nettoyer une cheminée parfaitement normale avant d'être happée par le Réseau.


	4. Chapter 4 : La Chaumière

**Wah, j'ai jamais eu autant de retours sur une histoire. Eh bien, merci !**

* * *

La chaumière paraissait vivante, ainsi caressée par la lumière du feu de cheminée, et la neige n'avait pas atteint la région. Il y faisait très froid cependant quand on s'engageait dans les couloirs, et le parquet grinçait sous les pas des visiteurs, comme une longue respiration.

Tom Jedusor regardait avec curiosité, sinon intérêt, l'endroit. Il avait toujours apprécié les vieilles maisons, et même si celle ci était loin d'avoir le panache qu'il aurait voulu pour une retraite forcée, il admit qu'il aimait l'impression qu'elle donnait d'être dans le ventre d'un animal endormi. Les murs étaient blanchis à la chaux, comme des os trop longtemps laissés à la merci du vent et du sable, et le bruit de la mer lui parvint à l'instant ou il s'éloigna du ronflement du feu.

La maison avait été agrandie de nombreuses fois au cours des années, et on voyait par la fenêtre s'étendre paresseusement les flancs du grand animal échoué sur la plage en longues galeries et annexes. Dehors, dans l'obscurité grandissante, on discernait un ponton et une barque, ballottée par le vent sifflant.

Harry Potter évitait soigneusement son regard, mais il pouvait le sentir aux aguets, prêt à réagir. Il se rappela brusquement la présence d'autres gens ici, et épousseta d'un geste dédaigneux la poussière sur ses manches. Dans le foyer, il entendit vaguement le feu ronfler plus bruyamment, et les pas de Ron Weasley qui n'avait pas décoléré, puis se reperdit dans la respiration de la créature qu'il allait habiter.

Le charme se brisa quand la femme du rouquin entra dans la pièce, illuminant d'un coup de baguette magique la maison toute entière. L'animal s'éteignit, et il retourna à la réalité.

Le mobilier était tout entier de bois de différentes essences et traitements, donnant à la pièce – une salle à manger, manifestement – une ambiance chaleureuse. Il chercha distraitement à qui appartenait l'endroit qui n'avait manifestement pas été beaucoup habité ces derniers temps, mais il manquait dans la pièce tout ce qui aurait pu donner un indice quant à ses propriétaires. L'ancien mage noir fut tiré de ses pensées par Potter qui parlait.

– … Seras là pendant quelques temps, histoire qu'on sache ce que l'on va faire de toi. Tu ne pourras ni sortir, ni envoyer de message. Tes seules expéditions seront sous bonne garde. N'espère pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit dans le coin, le village le plus proche est moldu et à une dizaine de kilomètres. Ta chambre est en haut.

L'endroit s'était réchauffé progressivement après le sortilège de Granger, et il y régnait l'ambiance paresseuse d'une soirée à lire au coin du feu.

– Quel luxe. Dois-je remercier le ministère de la magie pour tout ça ?

Il fixa d'un air faussement adorateur les chaises dépareillées et les coussins cousus main. Weasley recommença à fulminer, serrant les poings pour venir le frapper, uniquement stoppé par sa femme qui lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. _Intéressant_.

– Tiens, Weasley. Cette maison t'appartient ?

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa femme, et articula, détachant chaque mot comme s'il pouvait y mettre tout le fiel qu'il avait :

– Nous viendrons vérifier chaque jour comment tu te débrouilles, Jedusor. J'espère pour toi que tu sais faire ton lit au carré et que tu seras respectueux : je n'ai pas la même patience que Harry à ton égard.

Le rouquin tourna des talons et sortit de la pièce à pas vifs. Granger se retourna vers Jedusor en plissant les yeux, et agita sa baguette une nouvelle fois, pour faire apparaître un bol de porridge sur la table.

– Votre repas vous sera apporté chaque jour par les aurors qui vous surveilleront...

Elle eut un sourire narquois, presque méchant, qui amusa beaucoup l'ancien mage noir

– Je vous conseille donc de rester poli avec eux. Je crois avoir oublié de leur rappeler que vous nourrir est une obligation. Quelle étourdie je fais !

La femme haussa les épaules avec un air faussement désolé, puis regarda Potter.

– Harry, nous devons y aller. On a rendez vous ce soir pour aller manger chez les Longdubat, tu te rappelles ?

Potter grimaça, l'air d'avoir oublié, puis suivit la femme qui s'avançait à pas décidés vers l'entrée en rabattant sa capuche en fourrure sur la tête. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à la porte pour se retourner vers Jedusor.

– Tom, une dernière chose. Si tu abîmes cette maison, où que tu fais foirer cette... Expérience, en quoi que ce soit... Je t'abat comme un chien.

L'homme leva les mains, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, et prit son air de plus pure innocence en regardant Potter, qui plissa les yeux et sortit de la maison.

Un instant après, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage lui parvint faiblement au dessus du vent.

La maison était replongée dans le silence, et Tom regarda un moment la vapeur du porridge envahir l'espace en volutes hypnotiques.

La maison l'appelait : il voulait savoir ce qui s'y passait, visiter les entrailles du grand animal.

Il regretta de n'avoir pas de moyen d'éteindre la lumière : il aimait l'obscurité, la sensation de souveraineté qu'elle lui apportait. Il ouvrit petit à petit tous les placards, cherchant les secrets, les passages étroits, les morceaux de vie des anciens habitants. Un vieux coucou en bois flotté indiquait dix heures et demi dans le salon, et les murs étaient couverts de livres divers, pour tous les âges. Là où les murs n'avaient pas été blanchis, on discernait la pierre apparente, luisante et vivante. Les pièces étaient chaudes maintenant, et il s'était débarrassé distraitement de sa cape de voyage et de ses gants pour explorer plus avant.

Il s'était arrêté un instant dans une longue passerelle dont le plafond était entièrement vitré et le passage encombré de carillons en coquillages et d'un filet de pêche. Dehors, le noir était complet et la mer semblait omniprésente, comme si la maison était seule au monde. De temps en temps, de brèves averses frappaient les vitres, et il sentait l'odeur des embruns qui pénétraient par chaque interstice de la bâtisse.

Il était sur son exploration méthodique depuis facilement deux heures, quand ses oreilles sifflèrent furieusement et que ses jambes devinrent cotonneuses et le lâchèrent, emportant dans sa chute un coupe en porcelaine qui se brisa. Allongé par terre, pantelant, Jedusor regarda le plafond, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles. Il n'avait pas ressenti la fatigue jusque là, mais à présent ses yeux avaient du mal à faire le point sur le lustre en cuivre qui illuminait la bibliothèque dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un mal de crâne lui vrillait la tête, encore renforcé par les acouphènes qui semblaient lui percer les tympans, et quand il trouva la force de se relever, ce fut pour aller vomir dans la cuisine.

Le porridge était froid depuis longtemps maintenant, et l'homme tâtonna dans son sac pour récupérer ses potions de soin, nettement plus incommodé à présent par l'odeur tenace de poisson qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté l'avouer.

Quand le monde arrêta de tourner, il prit la décision d'aller trouver un endroit ou dormir, et se mit en quête de l'endroit que « en haut » pouvait bien désigner. Il y avait bien trop de chambres dans cet endroit, et il finit par dégoter un lit dont les draps avaient été changés, une chambre au parquet gris et aux rideaux blancs, qui lui rappelèrent brièvement l'hôpital, puis un endroit qu'il aurait nettement préféré oublier.

Secouant la tête pour chasser de ses esprits le souvenir encombrant, il essaya de s'allonger sur le lit, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir les rouvrir s'emparait de lui, et il se relevait en sursaut. Attrapant furieusement l'édredon épais sous lequel il essayait de dormir, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la passerelle aux carillons, et s'y allongea en regardant les dessins que faisaient les gouttes d'eau de pluie et le sable sur les carreaux.

Il trouverait un moyen de s'échapper. En attendant, il devait récupérer des forces.

Il ferma impérieusement les yeux, ordonnant de toutes les forces de son esprit à son corps de dormir.

Quelques instants après, le sommeil et ses habituels cauchemars l'emportaient, et il rêva de gare et de trains à prendre dans lesquels il refusait de monter.


End file.
